


Cherry Cough Drops

by Brookespinkberry



Series: Musical Theatre Fluff [4]
Category: Be more chill Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, Multiple chapters, gayyyy, im sorry this sucks, really stupid, upstairs neighbor AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brookespinkberry/pseuds/Brookespinkberry
Summary: Once Jeremy gained his composure, he answered the door. And there stood his upstairs neighbor. Who was SUPER FUCKING CUTE. “Uh, can I help you?” He said, voice waivering towards the end. Smooth, Really smooth.“Uh can I help you? I heard you coughing and then something break. Came to make sure you’re alive.”“Well, unfortunately I am.” He said. Because he wanted to drop fucking dead right about now.





	1. Broken Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> This will have 3 parts...cuz I was gonna finish it as a one shot last night, but there was a family emergency. Oh well! But here you go you needy hoes.

Jeremy felt really bad for his upstairs neighbor. It wasn’t too bad, only the occasional scream as he fell off the bed or during a movie. But he was sick, and his coughing was almost /too/ loud. 

He’d spent the past few days roaming around his tiny apartment, watching tv and being a bum. He tried to keep coughing to a minimum, but that only can do so much. It was Wednesday, around 3 pm, and he decided to make ramen. (Hungry Boi) He tried his best to be quiet, since his upstairs neighbor had night classes (Jeremy heard them leave at night) and they slept in the day.

He was reaching for a bowl from the cabinet, when his body decided to throw him into a coughing fit. Like, really loudly. The coughs tore at his throat, and in the process of destroying his esophagus, he dropped the bowl, making it an overall LOUD sound. 

Once he gained his composure, he heard a knock on the door. Shit. He ran for the door, and nearly fell over when he opened it. There stood Michael, his upstairs neighbor. Who just /happened/ to be SUPER FUCKKING cute. 

Jeremy stood there for a second, speechless. He was completely aware he looked (and probably smelled) absolutely disgusting. And wow, his neighbor was cute. He’d only ever seen the back of his head when getting into the apartment. 

“Uh,” he muffled a tired cough into his shoulder, “can I help you?” Smooth. Really smooth, Jeremiah.

“Can I help you?” Michael answered, taking in his neighbors obviously gross appearance, “I heard you coughing, and something break. Came to make sure you weren’t dead.”

“Unfortunately, I am not.” He said. Because he’d like to drop fucking dead now. “but you must be meaning my throat trying to rip itself apart, and me dropping the bowl.” He pointed to the shattered porcelain on the kitchen floor. 

“Yeah, that’s it. I brought you something,” Michael said shyly, fidgeting with whatever was in his pockets. “Here,” He said, pulling out a fistful of cherry cough drops. 

Jeremy took them, setting them on the table near the door, “Uh, thanks. Sorry to bother you with my stupidity.” 

“Uh, you didn’t bother me at all. I’ve been worried about you for days. That’s where I got these,” He said, yanking out 2 heaping fistfuls of cough drops. “My professor has been giving them out. Stole enough to fix you.”

“Not sure if there’s anything that can,” He said, “but I appreciate that. Thank you…” he said, trailing off on the name. 

“Michael.” 

“Right! Jeremy.” He said, smiling when Michael extended a hand, “is that a good idea? I mean,” he gestured to himself in his sick glory.

“Oh yeah!” He said, laughing awkwardly. “Uh, can I maybe-“ he poked his head in the doorway, pointing at the broken bowl, “help clean up? Sorry, I just have to ask. Weird, I know.” 

“Not weird!” Jeremy assured him, “very sweet! I was going to clean it up, but if you-“ Michael pushed his way through the door, grabbing the broom and dustpan. 

“Jesus. How do you manage to break a bowl into this many pieces?”

“Idiot motherfucking magic.”

“Cool.”

Michael ordered Jeremy to bed, and Jeremy obeyed for some reason. Michael came in a few moments later, and Jeremy was sitting cross legged on the bed. Michael dumped another handful of cherry cough drops on the bed.

“HOW?” Jeremy said, taking the pile and putting it on the nightstand. He unwrapped one, and put it in his mouth. Just then he remembered how much he hated cherry cough drops.

It’d all stemmed from his sixth grade year. It was one of the worst winters New Jersey had faced in years, and Jeremy was, per usual, sick. He’d not been able to stay home, since his mom was always out and his dad was working. He’d spent 2 weeks, absolutely miserable, with nothing but cherry cough drops and baby aspirin. 

//mentions of vomit in this paragraph//  
One particular morning, Jeremy’s cough had gotten quite nasty, so he was given some sort of medicine and sent to school. The medicine had bothered Jeremy from the start, him whining furiously as his mother tipped the spoon to his lips. He’d been sitting in class, spacing out and sucking on, yet again, another cherry cough drop. He felt so sick to his stomach, and when the class went to lunch, he spent it crouched on the cold tile of the boys bathroom. And since he was unable to call home, he’d had to sit with the taste of acid and soured cherry flavor in his throat all day. Not fun. In the slightest. 

He moved the cough drop under his tongue, barely holding back a gag. “Thank you,” He slurred, because of the cough drop. 

“You’re welcome.” Michael fidgeted with his hands, standing awkwardly. (shut up and don’t you dare leave mitb in my comments) “I-I guess I gotta go,” He pointed to the door, “Can I come back around 8?”

“Yeah,” Jeremy shrugged, “I’ll still be up.” Which was true. But also, he’d be tired. Being sick fucking sucked for him, and he was just s l e e p y. All the time. 

“Yeah,” Michael said, going for the door, “Figured. Well… see you at 8?”

Jeremy smiled and nodded, sighing when the door clicked shut. He spit the cough drop out, grabbing his water bottle to flush out the disgusting taste. Jesus, he was suffering so much. All for a potential relationship. 

He didn’t really have much to do, since he was alone. He found a box of cookies, so he was momentarily excited. But, as it turned out, not very exciting. He thought eating the entire sleeve of year-old Girl Scout cookies would fill the void, but he was wrong. 

He must have fallen asleep, because he woke up to his door opening, and it was dark outside. “FUCKING HELL WHAT YEAR IS IT?!” He shouted, grabbing a shoe, ready to throw it at his ‘visitor’. 

“Do you do that every time you wake up?” Michael asked, setting his bag down. “I find it quite endearing, but still. Not everyone wants a size 7 women’s shoe launched at their face at 8 at night.”


	2. Soup and Potential sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oof it’s short but it’s there.

“Well not everyone wakes up to their neighbor breaking into their apartment.” Jeremy said, setting the shoe down. He swung his legs off the couch, and turned the light on. “What the hell did you bring?” He asked, pointing at the bag. 

“Uh,” He said, grabbing the bag, “Well…” he opened it and lo and behold, it was filled with cough drops. With red and white paper. Motherfucking cherry. The sheer smell of them was so strong, Jeremy had to swallow back a gag for the second time that day. 

“Thanks,” He said, coughing into his shoulder. How was he going to use all of these. There must have been 300 in the bag. Plus, all the ones that he’d originally brought. 

“Now,” Michael ordered, setting the bag down, “Bed. I brought you food.”

“Ugh…” Jeremy groaned. It hurt to swallow, and it wasn’t like he was gonna be able to taste said food. But he slumped back to bed, Michael in his wake. 

Michael came in a minute later, holding a white styrofoam cup. “Here. I’m not sure what’s in it, but my from the cafeteria in the tech wing. The food there is actually decent, but ya know…” 

Jeremy took the cup cautiously, opening the plastic lid. He sniffed at it, out of habit. “It smells,” he said, sniffing again, “like nothing. I smell nothing.” 

Michael scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Cuz you’re sick, dummy.” 

“You don’t even know me. Why are you doing this?” 

“Boredom. And because you’re really loud and annoying when you’re sick, so I wanna make you better.”

Jeremy rolled his eyes. “Thanks.”

He practically inhaled the soup, and he could almost taste it. He sat the cup on his nightstand, staring at Michael, who was scrolling on his phone.

“Yes?” Michael finally broke the silence. 

“Wanna...watch a movie? Or do you have class?”

Michael thought for a moment. “No. Let’s watch 2 movies.”

Jeremy could’ve screamed. Hot guy? In his bed? Watching movies? Perfect. 

//next chapter might get smutty so….//


	3. Snuggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oof I may make a smut aftermath but IDK y’all tell me if you want that or more one shots or even more stuff like this?

Laying in Jeremy’s twin bed, Jeremy scrunched up into himself, head on Michaels chest. Michael had put his arm around him in a classic ‘pretend yawn’ move. ‘The Breakfast Club’ played on the small tv, but neither of them were really paying attention. 

Jeremy nuzzled closer to Michael, trying to warm up. The worn fabric of Michael’s hoodie felt so soft and warm. Chills were always bad with his colds, and he desperately wanted to ask for his hoodie. He shivered a bit, and Michael, who almost dozed off, shot up like a rocket.   
“Are you cold? Do you need a blanket?” 

Jeremy, groggy and drowsy, sat up to face him. “Well,” he yawned, eyelids drooping dreamily, “I am kinda cold. I left my hoodie at my parents and won’t be back til summer.” 

“Oh, uh” Michael pulled his hands out of his hoodie, and pulled it up. Jeremy caught a glimpse of his pants and stomach, and had to really focus on not getting horny. 

Jeremy smiled drowsily, and slid the large hoodie on. He buried himself in Michael and dozed off. And he thought he might be in love.


End file.
